1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for correcting an image displayed on a display panel using, e.g., a liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, when displaying an image on a display panel such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), the backlight brightness is adjusted to be lower in a dark scene based on that in a bright scene. However, since the transmittance of the LCD does not sufficiently lower at a low tone level, such backlight control causes alienation from an ideal gamma.
Conventionally, the backlight brightness is adjusted to be lower, and the tone is adjusted to be higher to maintain the visual lightness of an image. This improves the tonality of a low tone image (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-217424).
However, to adjust a visual brightness to a predetermined level, generally, the tone and backlight brightness are changed to make the maximum tone of an image as high as possible without changing the maximum brightness in the image (transmittance of maximum tone of the image×backlight brightness). This causes shift to the high tone side as a whole to improve the tonality of a low tone image but may make it impossible to ensure color reproductivity.